Generally, observation of an object to be observed using an optical microscope is performed as follows. First, the object to be observed is mounted on a stage portion. Next, light is irradiated to the object to be observed, and the light reflected from the object to be observed is collected by an observational optical system including an objective lens, an ocular lens, and the other lenses, and these lenses of the observational optical system are adjusted, respectively, to form an image to a desired position at a desired magnification. The thus formed image can be observed through an ocular lens for observation of the object to be observed.
As descried above, in such an observation method using the optical microscope, lenses of an observational optical system are need to be adjusted, respectively, so as to image light reflected from an object to be observed to a desired position at a desired magnification upon observation of the object to be observed. Further, the optical microscope has a fixed field of view, so that as the object to be observed is magnified, observation is made only a part of the object to be observed. Observation of the whole of the object to be observed requires full scan over the object to be observed for example while moving the object to be observed.
As described above, generally, complicated operation is required so as to observe the object to be observed using the optical microscope.